


Pina Coladas

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Dating, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This was day 20: I know, i know, I'm a day late! Sorry I've been typing these on my phone!The prompt was: Caught in the Rain
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Pina Coladas

"If you had just listened to me, we wouldn't be stuck here", Evelyn said, pushing her wet hair out of her face. Draco looked at his girlfriens, his hair plastered to his head. He sighed, knowing she was right. 

"I'm sorry. I've ruined our date haven't I?" He said as he pulled them under the eaves to get out of some of the rain. Evie giggled and shook her head before pulling her wet tendrils into a ponytail. 

"Next time, just listen to me", she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His skin was cold and had goosebumps as her warm fingertips brushed his skin. 

"Always. You've been right so many times, why did I question you?" He teased resting his forehead against hers. 

"Because you're a Malfoy and they have to be right", she teased back with a laugh. Draco shrugged his shoulders as he thought. 

"I guess we could just head home now then, I think we've missed our reservations and I'll do better next time", he promised. Evelyn shook her head fondly. 

"Draco, these things happen. They don't make you a bad boyfriend and our date is not ruined. We have a rain adventure. Now let's go explore that field with the lavender flowers", she said. Draco stared at her in surprise. 

"You want to go run around in a field of flowers in the rain?" He questioned. When Evelyn nodded he gave her a grin and shook his head. 

"Rain or shine you're going to have fun aren't you?" He questioned. Evie shrugged and then tugged on his arm but he held back. 

"But it's cold", he said. Evelyn rolled her eyes. 

"That is why we are going to _frolic_ in the Rain and then smell the lavender", she explained. Draco sighed in defeat before he held out his hand; Evie took it happily and dragged him out from under the eaves. As they quickly walked down the cobblestone sidewalk, Evie spotted the fields. The rain seemed to grow stronger but Draco followed along. Once standing at the edge of the lavender field, Evie took her shoes off and ran, letting go of his hand. 

"Evelyn!" He said startled. Draco took off after her and heard her giggling which made him laugh in turn; He could see her just up ahead twirling in a circle. Draco watched her for a few moments, mesmerized by this woman he had fallen for. 

"Come dance with me", she called to him, pushing her wet hair from her face again. Draco slowly made his way to her. 

"Is this how you plan to live life?" He wondered teasingly. When she leaned up to kiss, he could feel the warmth of her even through the coldness of her skin from the rain. 

"Oh, darling, life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain", she said bringing him into a kiss. Draco returned the kiss and slowly moved them in a waltz.


End file.
